IT RAINING LENS
by Luscia Da Pimp
Summary: HALLELUJAH... or not. Rin was getting groceries for everyone until it started to rain Lens. Rin kept running until she bumped into a certain Len. ONE-SHOT RINXLEN LEMONS AND OVER 500 LENS!


**dont ask why i did this it popped in my head when i was singing its raining men**

**Its Raining Lens.**

Rin went to sleep around 11 P.M. In the past Rin had some very weird dreams but this dream tops it off.

Rin was walking to the store with a yellow polka-dotted umbrella, because the weather man said it will be raining today. While she was in the store she bought eggs, milk, oranges, leeks and other food items that her family needs. When she went to pick up some bananas, she was thinking of Len.

"I Wonder what Len is doing right now?" she asked herself.

After she paid for everything she left the store. She looked up towards the sky, it was getting dark. She opened her umbrella and ran towards home. What fell from the sky was not rain, but a body. She came closer to exmaine the body and it look alot like Len. A pool of blood was coming out of him, he died from the impact of the fall.

She started to cry until another Len fell from the sky and many more came falling. Rin had to get home before she goes crazy. She kept running, she tripped over the Lens a couple of times. She kept running until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was and sure enough it was Len.

"Hi sis," Len smiled.

Rin didn't know if it was the real Len or the fake Lens. She just ended up saying hi back.

"Its raining really hard don't you think? Come on let's find some shelter," the Len took her hand and guided her through the storm. She looked around the streets which was starting to be covered in blood. Only half of the Lens survived from the fall, once they regained consciousness the would scream out Rin and chase after her.

So Rin was being chased by an army of Lens (284 Lens to be exact)until the Len that was guiding her said, "the buliding up ahead looks boarded up pretty well. It should withstand all these Lens pounding on it."

He turned a sharp angle and went in the building. He locked the door and led Rin to a bedroom. She could hear the Lens screaming out her name and pounding on the building. She knew she was going to be safe for about 4 to 5 hours. (cause lets just face it Len isn't very strong.) She turned around to see the Len that safely got her here and she saw Len without a shirt.

She found out the Len that saved her was a _Spice!_ Len.

" Oh no, no ,no ,no, " she backed away from him, but he was getting everytime she took a step back.

"Don't you wanna thank me for something?" Len pinned her against the wall.

He started to nibble on her neck making her blush. He squeezed her butt, then slapped it. After making his mark, he pushed her on the bed. He ripped off her shirt reveling a orange stars printed bra. "Cute bra you got there Rin," he smirked as he ripped it off. He stared at her breast for a second then started to massage them. When he was finish massaging them he put his mouth to the right one and started to suck it.

"Ahhhh," she moaned out.

"Yes Rin moan out my name," He said while sucking and the other breast. He nibbled on the breast gently, making her moan loudly.

After a while he got bored with her boobs and pulled down her skirt.

"A thong Rin? You are such a slut." Rin didn't know she was wearing a thong.

The thongs came off as quickly as the skirt did.

"My Rin your wet," he laughed as he plunged a finger in her.

She moaned as her thrusted his finger faster, then he inserted another finger. 5 mintues later he got tried of fingering her so he pulled his pants down and position himself at her opening. When he entered her, she started to moan loudly. The Lens outside heard her moan, which made them angry.

He pumped her at a steady pace, but went faster every minute. The faster he pumped, the louder she moaned, which made the door break faster by the Lens.

"Ahhhhhh Len," She moaned. "LEN I'M GONNA CUM!" she screamed as she orgasim.

When she finished her orgasim the front door broke down. As the Lens busted down the bedroom door, 250 of the Lens were beating up Spice Len cause he had sex with Rin and the other 250 were pulling her apart and raping her. "AAAAHHHHHHH," she screamed when one of the Lens plunged into her. One Len sat on top of her and put his cock in her mouth trying to gag her. She bit down on his dick when a Len pulled her arm off. The Len that put his dick in her mouth slapped her and called her naughty. She was giving head, being raped, having her breast played with two Lens, and she had an arm missing. She tried to remember when spice Len did it to her, she felt like she was in heaven, but these Lens are hurting her. (not to mention the fact they ripped her arm off) She wished all the Lens would go away and that she only would have one Len. She screamed as they ripped her last arm off. She started to cry wanting the pain to stop.

Rin eye's flew open as she woke up. She wiped the tears away and touched her arms to make sure they were still there, sure enough they were there. "What a fucking weird dream," rin said as she looked at Len. She scooted away from him but the she remembered what spice Len did to her. She got on top of him and kissed him on the lips. ( he had very soft lips) She layed on his chest and fell asleep.

**a/n**

**so guys that was my first real lemon so how d you think?**

**if you want a Len I have about 500 in stock so just give me a call and pay 100$ for him.**

**I'm still doing wounds and secrets (read it if you haven't yet, if you want to)**

**I just needed to write this.**

**so bye bye**

**review please**


End file.
